Pups Save Professer Watt Part 1
Summary A friend from Ryder's past is in charge of a mystery Gang herself and she is willing to solve an unsolved case that ryder and his brother have been trying to crack for years. Who will win? Episode (We open on Adventure Bay Fedaral Penatentory a gaurd is serving the inmates) Gaurd:All right guys it's whatever you want Wensday. Prisoner 34567 double cheeseburger side of fries. (Puts it down for the Adventure Bay Sea Monster to get) Gaurd:Prisoner 8545 peanut butter and jelly crust cut off. (The space skull gets it) Gaurd:Prisoner 6789 fruitsalad. (The ghost of cristmas future gets it) (Gaurd sees the cell called 5512 and is nervoious serves it) Gaurd:Prisoner 5512 sir here is your meal just as you requested a double lime weg served only on the other part of a photo of the orignail murcery astronauts with the words I don't have dimples written across it with an orange marker. (AN:This is an episode based off of one of the final episodes of be cool scooby-doo) (He puts it down and is scared nothing happens and peaks i) Gaurd:5512?(Gulps)Professer? (Goes in and we see art all over the place the gaurd is scared crunching sounds are heard he is jumpy and he sees a lama eating a note) Gaurd:Be back never. This note will sefdestuct in three two one. (Realizes and goes to the alarm) Warrden:THIS IS WARDEN DUNMAN! PRISENOR 5-5-1-2 HAS ESCAPED! I REPEATE PRISENOR 5-5-1-2 HAS ESCAPED, (Cut to stalls vending machines everything on lock down) Warden:THIS IS THE ONLY TIME WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS IS...! (A hand puppet is behind him he turns to face it) Puppet:Hello. (He sees something that looks like Professer Huh from Be Cool Scooby-Doo!) Professer Watt:HELLO FRIEND! (The warden screams as we go to blackness) (Title has rubble on it) Rubble:Pups save Professer Watt Part 1. (We see the mystery patroller arriving at a bank) Ryder:Well here we are gang adventure bay bank and trust. Katie:What's the mystery here this time? Danny:Of who's been stealing the lolly pops. (They all look at him angry like) (He smiles nevously) (We cut to inside the bank) Gaurd:Zack Ryder Jr? Ryder:Yes. Gaurd:Step over this way please. Ryder:Yes sir. (They do some test on the Gang) Gaurd#2:(To Carlos)Open please. (Carlos does we move to a woman rubbing katie then to a woman talking to ace) Woman#2:(To Ace)And the color of this pilot jacket? Ace:Blue. Gaurd#1:(To Ryder)And what is two times two mr ryder? Ryder:Four!( Thinks about it)Four.(Says it)Yeah four! Gaurd:Close enough over there please. (They see a shocking machine like at the airport cuts to them we move fast they are all shocked a man with glasses and a suit and white and has black hair comes) Gary:Zack Ryder Jr. I'm mr moog. Follow me this way please. Ryder:(Coughly)Coming. (They are in an elevator the man does the eye scane) Man:(On speacker)Yes? Gary:Excuse me Mr. Moog. Zack Ryder Jr is here. Man:(On speaker)Very well Mr. Moog. Alex:Hey I thought you were Mr. Moog. Gary:I am this is Gary Moog president of the bank. Ace:And to avoid confusen your first name is... Gary:Gary. (Opens door they go In as danny talks about middle names) (Gary moon (The first one) closes the door as a middle age carcassuin male with dimples and black hair with grey stripes closes it too) Gary:I'm glad you've arrived the bank is always closed during nighttime but last night someone was able to put this on my desk. (Gives the a file that says I know what you did) Ryder:Oh I see you probably heard of our experience in crime busting through the old grape vine don't worry sir we'll solve you little problem. Gary:What are you talking about? I've already hired a detective. (A voice says hello ryder we see a boy who looks identical to ryder only differents was this guy wore a black vest jacket) Ranger:We meet again mystery patrol. Ace:(With harts in her eyes)RANGER! (Cuts to him he yells ACE! They run to each other he catches her in his arms) Ace:I missed you! Ranger:Me too to you! Ryder:You got my brother? Gary:No she's the one we insist on calling you. Ryder:She? She who? Voice:Well well if it isn't detective boring frog. Ryder:Sabrina. (To the gang) Sabrina was with us that Halloween when we encountered the witch. (Flashback to all three of the working on stuff)After that we all got into mystery solving and we had a mystery after mystery. (Flashback ends) Sabrina:So this is your team Huh? Ryder:Yeah better then yours. Sabrina:I have something for you anyhow ryder. Ryder:(Groans)If it's another love letter im ganna puke. Sabrina:No this. (Flips it over to quote thing that says I know what you did) (Takes them out) Ranger:Yeah Zack that's the only thing we know that this case hasnt been going great.